Rayel Hellfire Succubus
"Your only hope is that you'll all burn together!" Phase 1: you fight Rayel until she drops below 50% health. She will often teleport with Demon Portal. Rayel's basic attack shoots a large piercing heart missile at a player that deals damage + 1 Seduction and gives Rayel 5% energy per entranced player hit. Phase 2: you fight Galthaus, the demon she summoned, he has a quick melee fire punch as well as a ranged fast firebolt. Phase 3: you finish Rayel, she no longers teleports but she can use Bewitch and now does a dance after casting spells that moves her and leaves a trail of flame. Imp Leaders will also spawn in the lava, they have 50 health and summon Imps until killed. Imp Leaders are summoned more frequently During the whole fight, Imps will spawn on the platforms outside the arena, they have 30 health and deal 100 : 150 melee damage. At full energy they enter the arena or pounce onto a player. Seduction is applied by love spells and stacks up to 3 times. It slowly wears out over time. At full stacks (black heart) you become Entranced: *You take 250% damage. * Imps are more aggressive towards you and their attacks slow you and give Rayel 2.5% energy. *Rayel's basic attack on you becomes an unavoidable black heart which slows and spreads 3 black heart missiles from you that deal 500 damage + 3 Seduction Rayel Demon Portal Teleports away. Seduce Emits a barrage of heart missiles from Rayel that quickly accelerate and deal 100 damage + 1 Seduction. Heartless Conjures a ring of black hearts at a player's location that rapidly expands, dealing 200 damage per second and quickly applying Seduction, before exploding in 8 large black heart missiles that deal 500 damage + 3 Seduction. Molten Rush Summons a flame imp missile that moves forward until he reaches the end of the arena, leaving a trail of flames behind him. Flames deal 160 damage per second. Fire Trap Counter (1 s. cast) Summon about 10 fire mines around the arena that are ready to explode shortly after. Touching a trap explodes it in a small area, knockbacking, dealing 325 damage and applying the Burn debuff which slightly slows and deals 240 damage over 6 seconds. These traps all slowly move towards their center of gravity. Doesn't last very long. The knockback of these traps can get yourself comboed between multiple of them, deadly while Entranced. Very scary if she ultimates after this. Lovesong Counter (5 s. channel) Applies 1 stack of Seduction per second to up to 4 random players and deals 80 damage per second to all Seducted players. If the channel completes spreads 3 black heart missiles from all Seducted players. Entrance Rayel starts dancing and moving towards players close to her for 8 seconds. During that time, a love area around her continuously deals 250 damage + 2 Seduction per second and restores 10% of her energy per second for each player hit. Bewitch Counter (2 s. cast) Emits a large amount of black heart missiles in a spinning fashion around Rayel for 3 seconds that quickly accelerate and deal 500 damage + 3 Seduction. Immolate Only used with a lot of imps on the battlefield, attracts all imps to her and transforms them into invulnerable flame kamikazes who crash onto players dealing 750 damage each. Galthaus Rayel stands invulnerable outside the arena during that phase. She can still temporarily swap her place with Galthaus to cast Entrance and Love Inferno, while still remaining invulnerable. She will periodically zap a random spot in the arena, emitting 5 to 8 heart missiles that travel in a sharp angle. While Galthaus is alive, Rayel will occasionally apply 1 unavoidable stack of Seduce to a random player, which can be taunted. Demon Rush The demon dashes through the whole arena, then reappears facing the other way to finish his dash. Leaves a trail of flame and knocks players hit back. Moltenmaw After a short delay, Galthaus melts the ground in front of him, dealing high damage over 1 second in a small area. Additionally emits molten missiles which burn the ground in random areas around the boss for a few seconds, dealing 160 damage per second. Demoncall Counter (2 s. cast) Summon a lot of imps from everywhere. Incinerate Forms a circle of fire around the demon, dealing 200 damage per second to players close to him, before releasing the 10 flames outwards, dealing the same amount of damage to players in their way. The circle of fire radius is high enough so that you can avoid the damage if you get very close to Galthaus. Counterable Phase Disappears of the battlefield for 2 seconds before reappearing on a player. Fire Trap Ultimate : Love Inferno Rayel summons an inner ring of hearts and an outer circle of fireballs, then starts moving along with her circles. You have to stay in between to survive. The hearts, deal 375 damage + 3 Seduction and will heavily knockback them into the circle of flames. The circle of fireballs deals 250 damage per second. If you are not entranced keep in mind hearts are a much bigger threat than flames. After about 8 seconds the hearts disappear and the flames explode towards Rayel, dealing 500 extra damage and leaving a circle of fire that damages and slows players standing in it, press D or dash to the now safe middle to dodge. Rayel or Galthaus will reappear close to the center of the ring. Category:Boss